


Hero Saves the Day

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Consent Play, F/M, Kink, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pirate Roleplay, Rescue, Roleplay, Threesome - F/M/M, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:17:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt for smallfandomfest on livejournal:</p><p>Duke/Nathan/Audrey, Audrey is an undistressed damsel, Duke is (of course) a pirate and Nate is the dashing Naval officer coming to the rescue (of Audrey, presumably...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero Saves the Day

Nathan watched Duke’s boat float on the gentle waves, about a quarter mile from the docks. The sunset, far enough south that it was over the water, was streaking strips of orange light across the water, glistening, almost hypnotic.

He sat in his rowboat, waiting until dark. That was the plan.

Audrey was already on Duke’s boat, so there was no one to hear Nathan grumble about it.

It was Duke and Audrey who liked the elaborate stuff.

Nathan liked a little roleplay too. Punishment, discipline, maybe a paddle, or some handcuffs (stereotypical for a cop – and a cop’s son – he knew, but some kinks were clichés for good reason). Nathan wouldn’t ever forget the revelation that Duke enjoyed being cuffed; Audrey had figured it out, grinning wide as she could, and Duke had turned bright red. Nathan had immediately thought back to all the times he had arrested Duke, considering Duke’s behavior in this light, wondering how much of his posturing had been to distract Nathan from his arousal. Nathan was actually a little embarrassed that he hadn’t figured it out sooner.

This time, they were doing a pirate roleplay (and didn’t it just figure that Duke would think of himself as a pirate? Though technically if a pirate were just anyone who uses a boat to smuggle or steal….). Nathan was an officer in the Royal Navy who was going to ‘rescue’ Audrey, who has been abducted by the evil pirate. He was supposed to take the rowboat out to the boat after dark, tie the rowboat to Duke’s boat, and then swim over to the ladder which they would leave out for him. Then he was supposed to surprise the pirate and rescue the damsel. This all seemed very, very complicated to Nathan (why couldn’t they just watch a porn parody of that pirate movie with some Johnny Depp lookalike – wouldn’t that be easier?). But then Audrey tried on the special outfit she bought just for this roleplay. The dress, blue velvet, clung to Audrey’s body, with a vee of thin white silk down the front laced with black strips of leather, posturing her breasts in a way that made Nathan suddenly forget his objections to overly convoluted games.

Always practical, Audrey had noted that the outfit could be used for many future roleplay scenarios, since none of them were sticklers for historical accuracy. Apparently, at some point soon, the three of them were going to be fairy tale characters, seedy characters from the underbelly of Renaissance London, and a less male-centric Three Musketeers.

Nathan wasn’t entirely sure what they’d do once he ‘discovered’ Duke and Audrey on the boat. They usually like to improvise, to let the moment inspire them. Nathan also wasn’t a fan of the fact that for a good hour, it would be Audrey and Duke alone, doing things without him. So maybe he would tie Duke up and punish him by making him watch Nathan and Audrey have fun without him. He’d have to gag Duke too – otherwise the complaining would ruin it.

Maybe Duke would fight back; he did that sometimes, pushing back enough to make Nathan subdue him, force him to submit. Nathan worried sometimes that it could go badly, that the friendly game could become something else, or even that they might accidentally hurt each other. But neither of them had ever safeworded out, and Nathan felt a lot more comfortable roughhousing now that he could feel Duke again (funny how solving the Troubles helped their sex life – Nathan could feel Duke, Duke wasn’t spending his days moping about how terrified he was of his own Trouble, and they all had a lot more free time since people weren’t destroying the town every other day any more).

Of course, the ‘pirate’ and ‘damsel’ also might have something specific planned that they hadn’t deigned to let Nathan in on. The two had been whispering to each other for much of the afternoon. 

Nathan watched, then, as the sun slowly slid down onto, then below, the horizon, the reds and oranges of the sky dimming into a soft, lush purple. Nathan started rowing toward the boat, which was easy to see because of the distinctive smattering of holiday lights on the side. Audrey and Duke would be inside, but the three of them might end up there on the outside, the three of them in the fresh sea air.

Nathan kept rowing, darkness falling over the area, until he reached Duke’s boat. He had to get into the water to get from the tie to the ladder, so he was dripping wet in his blue pants and white shirt as he climbed up the ladder, and as he looked down at the soaked cloth clinging to every inch of his body, he realized that this was probably their intent.

He went to the interior, carrying the unwieldy prop sword Duke had insisted would be ‘sexy.’ Although he was going to ‘surprise’ the pirate, he had made plenty of noise getting on the boat, so Audrey and Duke would know that he was coming. He wondered what he would see on the other side of the door – would they be lounging around, drinking rum, laughing together? Or would they try to stage something for him: Duke grabbing Audrey, holding her close as she ‘tried to escape’? 

Nathan opened the door.

Audrey was wearing the dress. She looked over at Nathan and grinned.

She was stunning.

Duke, whose costume Nathan hadn’t seen before now, was wearing tight black leather pants, a pirate hat, and a white shirt that was completely unbuttoned.

No, not unbuttoned.

Torn.

Duke was lying on the bed, his hands tied to the headboard. He was sweating, half aroused, and moaning.

Audrey was holding a lit red candle over him. It looked like she had already poured some on him, from the streaks of red wax splattered across Duke’s chest and stomach.

Nathan inhaled sharply. 

Duke looked over at him, faint smile on his lips. “Save me,” he whimpered to Nathan, “Please save me, sir. She’s torturing me.”

Audrey smirked. 

Nathan licked his lips. 

“Please,” Duke said again, and Nathan stared at him. He knew Duke’s limits well, knew that hot wax, this much of it, was probably just starting to near Duke’s limits. Not enough for Duke to ask to stop it for real, but enough that his pleading had an air of real need to it.

Audrey let another drip of wax fall on Duke’s belly, making him writhe and groan. This time, she ran a finger through the wax, spreading it into a wavy line.

“Please, sir, have mercy,” Duke begged him again, and Nathan felt a surge of desire, heady, anticipating.

“I’m sure you deserve whatever you’re getting, pirate,” Nathan said brusquely. He leaned over and kissed him, rough, possessive, then quickly flipped Duke onto his stomach, then pulled Duke’s pants and shirt off roughly. 

Nathan said then, as he watched goosebumps spring up, luscious, across Duke’s skin, “My lady, too much of his flesh is still unmarked.”

“Then he has not been properly punished,” Audrey said with a smile, and let wax fall onto Duke’s shoulder, making Duke writhe against the mattress.

Nathan smacked Duke on the ass, then grabbed Duke by the hair. “Don’t even think about pleasuring yourself by rutting against this bed, you filthy pirate. You’ll get no satisfaction until we’ve had our way with you.”

“Many times over,” Audrey added.

Nathan pulled his hair harder, and Duke moaned, loudly. Nathan could tell it was with pleasure.


End file.
